a oneshot
by tasyatazzu
Summary: a weird and strange oneshot. read and review. fuh, another strange story from me. read and review.


**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**A/N : **for your information, english is not my native language and I got no beta reader to fix my story. If there's any mistakes, and I know that there's a fatal mistakes here but I don't know which, just tell me and I'll fix it in no time.

* * *

It's almost midnight. I've just finished my part-time work at hospital as a janitor. When I walked across the riverbank at Samegawa Flood Plain, I couldn't ignore the beautiful and soothing light from the moon up there. I stood like a statue for almost five minutes, did nothing but stared at the moon. It was so beautiful. For a moment, I felt that I was on the another world.

"Senpai? What are you doing here?"

A sudden question from stranger made me startled and back to reality. I turned my head and looked at that person. A young man with scary face wore a black sleeveless shirt. He looked at me with a weird expression. Seemed like he saw me ate a bowl of grass or something like that.

"Good night Kanji, mind if I ask what are you doing at this time? You supposed to be sleep, you know."

"You didn't answer my question, senpai. If you want me to answer yours, you have to answer mine first."

"Nope. I am your senior, so you must answer mine first."

"WHAT? Are YOU playing with me, senpai?" he said angrily. Heard his answer, I couldn't help but laughed.

"Hahahaha! Ow, c'mon Kanji. It's a joke. Don't take it seriously," I said, still laughed. His face turned into scarlet as I laughed.

_Wait, I laughed? Did Yukiko's bad behaviour infected me?_

"Don..Don't laugh! Argh! Stop laughing senpai!" he said, marched towards me. I dodged his sudden attack, and as a result he fell down into a riverbed down there. "Huwaa!!!" he screamed as he rolled down. When he stop rolling, he was messy. His hair and shirt was full of grass.

"Whoa, are you okay?" shouted me from the riverbank.

"What kind of okay do you mean? I'm not okay!" he shouted. Heard that, I start to laughed again. It's so funny. He said that he wasn't okay, but he could shouted me like that.

_Oh crap, it seems Yukiko's virus really infected me._

"SENPAI, STOP LAUGHING!" he shouted again and stood up. I walked down to him, tried to stop laughing. But it's no used.

"Haha, geez Kanji, you're so funny. You're not a scary person like everyone said, though I scared of you the first time we met. Remember when me, Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko followed you and your mother like a paparazzi?"

"Ugh, yea. That time I spotted Yosuke-senpai and Satonaka-senpai followed me and Yosuke-senpai said that they were a lovebirds or something like that. But, that didn't answer my question. What are you doing here at this damned time? It's almost one in the morning senpai."

"Oh, I just finished my part-time job at hospital and the moon is so beautiful, so I decide to stay here for a moment. Now's your turn to answer mine."

"Part-time job at night? And your scores are the best on every exams? Man, you're so great senpai!" he said amusely. "And after exploring the TV and saved peoples, you didn't tired at all. Cool!"

_Man, he praised me too much. I'm not that great, you know._

"And I heard you even works as a teacher? Guys, is there any you can't do?" he said again. "Oh, I've heard about your relationship with Yukiko-senpai. She's your girlfriend right? I admire you so much senpai!"

Heard those compliment, I scratched my unitchy head. "Well Kanji, thank you for your compliment, but it's your turn to answer my question," I said, changed the subject.

"Oh, well, I went out this late to chased those hell stupid bikers. They keep coming at night and make a damn noise. I can't stand that," he said clamly. I nodded.

"Oh, and do you know how's Teddie? I've been so busy these days," asked me. He looked at me confused.

"Huh? That French boy who lives at Yosuke-senpai's house? I dunno, but it seems he lives a peaceful life as Junes' mascot," the scary guy said with monotone voice. "Wait, why all of a sudden you asked me that? Is there something wrong with him?" he asked while lifted his eyebrows.

"Nah, nothing actually. I'm just curious about him. Well, he comes from another dimention right? And I am your leader, so I'm concerned about anything that related to my, err, soldiers?" I said, grinned.

"Soldiers? Do you think we are an army who fights a terrorist? You pick a fight with me, senpai?" he said harshly.

"No, it's not like that. Well, see you at school Kanji. Have a nice dream," I said lazily, broke the conversation so casually.

"Hah? Oh, yeah, good bye?" he asked when I turned around and started to walked away. I nodded and waved my hand.

It was one in the morning when I finally arrived at Dojima's residence. I sighed heavily.

_Geez, it's so late. I wonder what would've happen to me._

I opened the door with my spare-key, hoped Nanako and uncle were sleeping in their own room.

"Sou, I know you're there, in front of the door. If you don't come in on five minutes, you'll sleep outside for a weeks," said a heavy voice from inside. I startled and froze for a moment. I closed my eyes for a moment and opened the door with eyes closed.

"I'm back, uncle."

* * *

A/N: ok, a weird story. Don't tell me, I knew it's a weird one.

Strange? Yeah, I knew that already.

Thanks for read it, and please leave a review. Ok?

I need your review.

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
